


"The Secrets of The shadows."

by IzzyBlub



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyBlub/pseuds/IzzyBlub
Summary: Once Upon a Time, there was a powerful creature. They say that he knew how to feed off humans. He was part of stories, for disobedient children. He had many tricks to torment the naughtiest of them all. To the point that some merely disappeared. His greatest trick though... was letting people believe he didn't exist.





	"The Secrets of The shadows."

"Once Upon a Time, there was a powerful creature. They say that he knew how to feed off humans. He was part of stories, for disobedient children. He had many tricks to torment the naughtiest of them all. To the point that some merely disappeared. His greatest trick though... was letting people believe he didn't exist.

No one is quite sure when the stories originated, and those that search for that answer never truly last long to provide any true conclusions. There are very scattered records of instances where Mister N was rumored to have taken a child, or person under his control. It is unknown if his control is forced upon humans, or accepted. 

The earliest account of Mister N's appearance in our mortal plane was in 1873, where there is the diary of a young Samantha Bening was found in the remains that had been her tomb. It was only discovered due to grave robbers due to the insurgence of grave robbing in the 19th century.

We are currently still attempting to decipher the language throughout the small informal entries of this young girl's diary."

\- ???? 10.17.XX

**Author's Note:**

> Interlude lore for "Dear Mister N..."


End file.
